the_schoolforgoodandevilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Sophie and Agatha
The Tale of Sophie and Agatha is a fairytale The Storian wrote, which became an instant hit all over the world. This also created negative reactions as girls started believing boys weren't essential to Happily Ever After's, resulting in a year-long war between the boys and girls of each school. All boys, regardless of their former school, were placed in The School for Evil. The girls went to The School for Good. Later, the Schoolmaster returned and made everyone join the School for Evil. The Tale of Sophie and Agatha: Edit There was a girl named Sophie whom thought herself worthy of being a princess. Another girl named Agatha was her friend. Agatha was a dark, gloomy, and evil girl, while Sophie was a beautiful, seem-to-be-nice-for-a-reason person, and good girl. Every four years, 2 children, older than 12, were kidnapped to the School for Good and Evil. People lead to all sorts of reasons on why they where kidnapped. But the children realized the kidnapped children were turned into fairy tale characters. Sophie believed what the children said, while Agatha thought that children were playing pranks. One day the 2 girls were kidnapped and taken to the School for Good and Evil. Surprisingly, Agatha arrived at the School for Good instead of Sophie. Sophie believed there had been a mistake and protested in confusion. Sophie was ditched at the School for Evil to her dismay. Every villain in the School for Evil noticed Sophie, like a rose in thorns. Meanwhile, at the School for Good, Agatha saw hundreds of princess. As they were escorted to the castle, Agatha was bitten by a fairy. The fairy got too close to her mouth and Agatha swallowed him by accident. 60 princesses noticed her, like a cat in a nightingale's nest. As Agatha was dragged into the School for Good, she saw much of the décor. The princesses noticed her, and one princess (Beatrix) introduced herself. Beatrix asked if Agatha had her flowerground pass. Agatha, not having one, tried to distract the princesses. Agatha decided to deliver a swift, loud fart, which scared the girls immediately. She then did it again. As she tried to escape, a tidal wave crashed into the room. A seven foot nymph told her "Welcome" despite the fart. Back at the School for Evil, Sophie was dragged somewhere. Sophie asks for the School Master, but the wolf shut her up. They passed a gallery of villains with name tags, and she saw a portrait of a boy that was kidnapped named Bane. She notices a rusty name tag that says he failed. Sophie started to wonder what happened to him with fear. As they continued she saw portraits of the students currently here. They were being hung up by a red dwarf named Beezle. But then Sophie realized that the next portrait to be hung up was hers. In disgust Sophie snatched the portrait while the dwarf tried to get it back. Sophie slapped the dwarf, but the dwarf still ended up hanging the portrait on the wall. A hideous hag handed Sophie her schedule. Before she could protest, an ogre handed her a pile of books, and Sophie noticed the ribbon tying them was a eel. She got even more freaked out when she had to wear a saggy black tunic, similar to what Agatha wore everyday. Meanwhile, Agatha met the teachers, and the teachers were very confused by the Ever that appears to be a Never. But one teacher stared at her like she was perfectly fine. Agatha thought he was crazy to think that someone like her belonged at a school like this. She christened him "Professor Crackpot."